vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cryotan (Monster Legends)
|-|Adult= |-|Juvenile= |-|Baby= Summary Cryotan is a mighty Water Legendary in Monster Legends. He is a presumed arch-enemy of Ouros and Igursus, and is fittingly also considered one of the best tanks in the game. Powers and stats Tier: At least 7-A, possibly 6-C Name: Cryotan Origin: Monster Legends Gender: Unknown, likely male Age: Unknown Classification: Ice Titan, Monster Power and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Possible Absolute Zero (Given the fact that his Special Move references entropic death and that his Mega-Freeze can bypass regular freezing immunity, it is possible he could posses this power), Size Manipulation, Large Size (Type 3), Death Manipulation, Resistance to Ice Manipulation (His Mountain trait makes him incapable of being frozen) and Water Manipulation (Being a Water monster makes water-based attacks barely effective against him), Limited Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Immunity to Stun and Freeze from the aforementioned Mountain trait), Body Control (Can grow or shrink his "mane" of frozen "hair" at will) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level, possibly Island level (Supposedly required the combined might of Ouros and Igursus to be sealed. Also emerged from the base of the same mega-mountain that was split in two to create them) Speed: At least Hypersonic travel, combat and reaction speed (Should be comparable to, if slightly faster than, Ouros and Igursus) Lifting Strength: Class T via sheer size Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class, possibly Island Class Durability: At least Mountain level, possibly Island level (Took the combined might of Ouros and Igursus to bring him down) Stamina: Very High (Can contend with monsters able to inflict drastic wounds on him for an extended period of time before needing to recharge) Range: Several kilometers presumably Standard Equipment: Runes (which can boost his various stats), Relics (which give him new and more deadly abilities depending on the type and rarity) Intelligence: Unknown, likely below average (Considering his destructive nature, should be even more of a dumb brute than Ouros or Igursus) Weaknesses: Thunder monsters Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rümker: Deals low Physical damage to one enemy. * Tenzing: Deals moderate Water damage to one enemy. * Ahuna: Deals moderate Special damage to one enemy. * Huygens: Deals moderate Water damage to one enemy. Removes all negative status effects from itself. Requires cooldown. * Skadi: Gives 25% of Stamina and 1 extra turn to itself. Requires cooldown. * Arsia: Deals very heavy Special damage to one enemy. * Euboea: Deals heavy Water damage to one enemy. Applies Mega Freeze to one enemy. The target will die after 3 turns. Requires cooldown. * Elysium: Doubles its own Maximum Life capacity. Applies a 50% Life Shield to itself. Requires cooldown. * Ascraeus: Deals massive Special damage to one enemy. Requires cooldown. * Boösaule Montes: Applies Mega Freeze to all enemies. Requires cooldown. * Olympus: Applies Taunt and a 100% Life Shield to itself. Requires cooldown. * Entropic Death of the Universe: 50% chance of killing an enemy instantly, 20% chance if it's a boss. All enemies will die after 3 turns. Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Legends Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Death Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6